


Clarity

by measure_for_measure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: A frown flickered across his face. “What did you say?”Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. “What do you mean?”“You said you cared about me.”





	Clarity

Tom Riddle stood very still on the shore of the Great Lake, staring down into the deep black water that swirled just as fiercely as his thoughts. Hidden from the rest of the grounds by a thick stand of trees, only the faint sounds of laughter reached him on the wind. His fists were clenched at his sides. He didn’t feel anything--but his soul burned with the desire to show the rest of the world who he was, what he could be. And they would pay for what they had done to him. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, but he fought them back angrily. 

“Tom?” A voice asked from the edge of the trees, walking closer. 

He recognized the voice; Hermione Granger. “Go,” he commanded harshly, his voice breaking.

She frowned, pausing just behind him. “Tom, what’s wrong?” Her tone was just as insistent as his, but without the harshness. 

His shoulders stiffened. “Nothing. I’m fine, what are you doing here?” Now he did turn, his eyes meeting hers. 

Hermione frowned. “I don’t think you are ‘fine’.” She stepped closer, “you can tell me, Tom.” 

He stayed silent for a moment. How much did she really know? How many of his masks had she seen through, how much of his intentions had she guessed? 

Sighing, Hermione stared out over the water. 

Tom spoke without looking at her, sounding detached, “How many people at this school don’t whisper about me behind my back, do you think?” 

She snapped around to face him, “Well I certainly don’t! And you can’t say that nobody cares about you, don’t you dare!” Her eyes flashed, “maybe you’re just too blind to see it. I care about you Tom, but if you won’t open your eyes then there’s nothing I can do!” Passion had caused a faint flush to rise on her cheeks, and she had thrown her shoulders back defiantly. 

A frown flickered across his face. “What did you say?”

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. “What do you mean?” 

“You said you cared about me.” He had to fight to control his tone--to stay collected. 

“I did.” The anger had faded from her eyes and was replaced with concern. 

He drew in a deep breath of chill air. “Why?” His dark eyes swirled with uncertain emotion--calculating. Would she lie to him?

Now Hermione frowned, brushing back some of the hair that the breeze had pushed over her face. “Because it’s true,” she shook her head, “I just do.” 

There was a long pause, and she watched him closely. 

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were full of pain. “Why should I believe you?” His voice was rough. 

Squaring her jaw, Hermione stepped closer and looked up at him. “Because you want to,” she countered. “And I can prove it,” glancing at the impassive expression on his face, she slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. “There.” He was completely rigid, but she could hear his heartbeat pounding. Sighing, she began to pull away. “I’m sorry, Tom.” 

“No!” Seeing her startle, he continued rapidly, “No, don’t. Don’t go.” A tremor ran through him. 

Hesitantly, Hermione rested her head against his chest. “It’s okay…” She whispered, unsure of what else to say. Her own heart ached in empathy. 

Feeling as if his hands were made of clay, he slowly placed them on her back. He could feel something inside of him cracking just a fraction. “Is this...?” 

Hermione let out a breathy laugh. “It’s fine, Tom.”

The crack grew wider, hairline fractures spreading out in all directions until it broke completely. A choking sound was wrenched from his throat he pulled her to him tightly, head bowing to rest against hers.

Hermione’s eyes widened, “It--it’s alright, I’m here…” She rubbed circles on his back, listening to his uneven breathing. 

It felt like forever before he pulled away from her, the stiffness returning. “Thank you,” he practically spat the words, like he was trying to forget he said them as soon as possible. 

She took a deep breath. “You’re welcome.” 

He glanced down at the ground, smoothing down his robes and turning to look out at the lake again. “You can stay if you want.” 

“Do you want me to?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes.” 

A smile pulling at the corners of her lips, Hermione moved to stand beside him. Glancing over at his face, she thought she saw a little less hurt in his eyes.


End file.
